The Missing Variable
by gbrooke
Summary: Returning to Voyager after painstaking negotiations, Janeway finds Seven of Nine waiting. Exhausted, she allows Seven to assist her and so begins an evening of sharing and insight as the two discover the missing variable.


**The Missing Variable**

**

* * *

**

© G. Brooke

* * *

The first thing Captain Kathryn Janeway saw when she stepped off the dais in transporter room one, was the cool demeanor of Seven of Nine, the ship's resident Borg.

Glancing at her accompanying security officers, the captain nodded and dismissed them with a tired smile.

"Welcome home, Captain."

"Thank you, Seven." Janeway turned towards the ensign who was manning the transporter. "That's it Ensign, I'm the last one. You're dismissed."

"Aye, Captain. Good night," replied the young ensign as he walked towards the turbo lift.

Janeway suddenly realized that she was alone with Seven.

"Seven?" she asked, turning to the other woman. "Is something wrong?"

"I thing it is more prudent to ask you that question, Captain," the tall blonde replied. She was standing next to the ensign operating the controls.

Janeway put her left hand on her hip and regarded Seven closely.

"Really?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

The younger woman stepped closer.

"You are the one who has spent the last five days, nineteen hours and forty-six minutes negotiating with a potentially hostile species. Commander Tuvok's reports stated that you have had little sleep and that your opponent's demands were at times … unreasonable."

Janeway cringed. That was putting it mildly.

"Oh, I don't know. I can be pretty unreasonable myself at times."

"This is true."

Janeway lifted an eyebrow. She was about to say something rhetorical when exhaustion finally hit.

"I'm too tired to battle wits with you tonight, Seven. It has been a strenuous five days," she allowed.

Seven was taken aback by the exhaustion in her Captain's voice. "Perhaps you should retire to your quarters Captain."

"An excellent suggestion, I think I'll just do that." Picking up her gear she turned to leave. "By the way Seven, why are you up at this hour. According to your duty roster, you should be regenerating right now."

Seven's eyes widened but she did not comment on the peculiar fact that her captain had memorized her schedule.

"I got off my shift three hours ago and have spent the time going over some unusual readings that Lt Torres and I collected when we investigated that nebula two weeks ago."

This was also curious. Why would Seven occupy herself with old data like that in the middle of the gamma shift? The thought that the younger woman might be concerned for her and wanted to make sure her captain returned safely to Voyager, flashed through her mind.

"Why don't you join me for a cup of herbal tea, or something?" Janeway heard herself ask, not quite believing her own initiative.

There was a small beacon of light in the blonde's eyes when she accepted the invitation.

Heading for the turbo lift, Janeway felt her shoulder slump a little at the weight of her bag. It contained the data PADDs from the results of the negotiations as well as her personal belongings. Tuvok had beamed back to Voyager just after the last meeting. Janeway had been forced to remain longer out of courtesy to her hosts. The tactical chief had insisted that she would keep a minimum of two security officers with her at all times, since the _Yrrari_ were an unruly, volatile species.

It had been such a relief to return to her room at the Presidential Manor and collect her things. All she had wanted at that time was to get back to Voyager, have a bath, perhaps some wine, and relax. She had bought her ship safe passage that would save them at least two years. It had been worth it.

The sight of Seven when she rematerialized aboard Voyager had taken her off guard. She knew the blonde's schedule by heart and had been completely unprepared to find the young woman there, waiting for her.

The turbo lift took them swiftly to deck three. Janeway hefted her bag onto her shoulders once again and grimaced, only to have it removed from her grip by a determined ex-Borg.

"Allow me, Captain," Seven said, her voice soft. "You are in pain."

Janeway would not admit it out loud but the truth was that her muscles were screaming. Her neck was tight and her shoulders seemed set in concrete after having kept them square for days on end. She was a seasoned negotiator and her gut reaction to the _Yrrari_ had been - show no sign of weakness whatsoever.

"Thank you," the captain now murmured and let Seven carry her bag.

The two women reached the captain's quarters and Janeway punched in her commands to open the door. Inside she cursed herself for not taking the time to tidy up before she went on her mission. Clothes and other personal items were scattered over the room.

"Sorry about the mess," Janeway said and unzipped her jacket.

"It is of no relevance," Seven stated and put the bag down in an armchair. "May I program the replicator for some herbal tea and perhaps something to eat, Captain?"

Janeway gave a lopsided smile.

"That would be heavenly, Seven," she sighed. "I'll run a bath in the meantime. I can't wait to rid myself of the stench of the _Yrrari's_ smoke sticks. I think it must be a prime example of an acquired taste."

Seven nodded and walked over to the replicator while Janeway headed for the bathroom. Adjusting the controls for her large rectangular tub, she greedily inhaled the scent of sandalwood and vanilla. This was just what she needed.

Divesting herself of her uniform clothes, she slipped into her silky pink robe. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed at the dark circles under her eyes. She looked her age, all right.

"Captain, may I enter?" Seven's voice said from behind the half open door.

"Certainly, Seven," Janeway replied, not even thinking about if it would feel awkward to have Seven in her bathroom. If you did not count Q and the Doctor, hardly anyone had set foot in her bathroom - at least not when she had been in there.

Seven entered and handed over a steaming mug of herbal tea. Janeway would have preferred some red wine but knew she had made the right choice when she suggested the hot beverage instead.

"Thanks," she said and sank down on the rim of the tub. "I think this will do me a world of good. I have to confess that I'm quite tired."

"I have come to the same conclusion judging from the redness in your eyes, the dark skin just beneath them and the curve of your mouth. Your slumping posture …"

Janeway raised a hand to stop the not so flattering list of physical proof.

"Thank you, let's just say we agree that I'm tired. I'll just take a quick bath and then be right with you …" The frown on Seven's smooth forehead made her stop talking. "Seven`?"

"This is not the correct course of action," the blonde insisted. "To benefit from the relaxing and regenerating qualities of taking a bath, it requires a minimum of thirty minutes. I insist that you take your time and not hurry on my behalf."

"Alright, Seven, if you insist."

"I do. Now I must prepare something for you to eat so please continue with your bath." Seven turned and walked out leaving Janeway a bit stunned. Placing the mug on the side of the tub she reached over and turned off the water.

Feeling the temperature she sighed. Slipping out of the pink silk robe, Janeway stepped into the tub. Sitting down, she moaned quietly as the hot water surrounded her aching limbs. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the scent and leaned back, resting her head against the tub.

Moments later she was asleep.

*

Seven waited outside the bathroom door, carrying a tray.

She had debated what to prepare for herself and the captain. She of course required very little but knew if she did not prepare sufficient quantities the Janeway would insist on sharing her portions.

Thinking of the other woman stirred strange feelings inside of her. She felt protective. Left to her own devices she was convinced that the captain would have prepared very little that was of nutritional value. With that in mind Seven prepared light meal that was delightful to the eye, easily handled in a tub, and nutritionally sound. Small bowls of soup, a small loaf of bread, and platter of fruit and cheeses now sat on the tray.

"Captain?" she tried again.

Bemused she looked down on her occupied hands. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she raised her right foot and gently tapped on the door.

Still now reply.

Worried, Seven pressed the door opener and entered the bathroom. With an apology on her lips she halted halfway inside. Janeway was lying with her head against the rim sound asleep. Her chin was in the water and it looked like she was about to slip underneath any moment.

Seven quickly sat the tray down on the counter next to the sink. Squatting next to the bathtub she regarded her captain closely. The scent of vanilla was apparent but there was something else, something she did not recognize. The blended scents were not the same as Janeway's usual discreet perfume - this was probably meant to have a therapeutic effect.

Seven did not want to startle the captain. Cautiously she reached out and put a tentative hand on Janeway's naked shoulder just beneath the bubbles on the surface.

"Captain?" she said in a low voice. "Captain, it is not wise to regenerate during these circumstances."

Janeway stirred but did not open her eyes or by any means show signs of waking up.

The blonde sighed. Then her eyes feel on a pink piece of terrycloth fabric sitting on the rim next to a bar of soap. She reached out for it, realizing that Janeway had been in the process of cleansing herself when she apparently was overcome by fatigue.

Dipping the washcloth into the tub Seven began to work up lather. The scent of the soap turned out to be the captain's regular perfume.

Reaching into the water, Seven found Janeway's right hand just underneath the surface. Pulling it up, she began to wash the slender, elegant limb with soft strokes with the soapy washcloth. Using much the same technique as she did with Naomi, she was unprepared of the fluttering sensation in her midsection.

The sight of Janeway sleeping, looking quite vulnerable with damp auburn tresses framing her pale face, made Seven's heart accelerate.

She reached into the water again, soaking the washcloth. Tenderly lifting Janeway's left hand she let the soft fabric slide along the pale skin of captain.

Janeway stirred a little and gave a low moan.

*

She could sense the gentle strength behind the sensuous touch.

It stirred eruptive emotions within her and Janeway gasped quietly for air as the slow caresses rediscovered her body. The touch was familiar, yet new, and she was starting to breathe faster, wanting the hands to move on, to claim more intimate territory.

It was easy to give in to her desires, forbidden as they may be, when her mind was convinced that this was all a dream.

However, this dream did not follow the usual pattern. The hands did not move as passionately, nor did the cybernetic hand constrain her as it did sometimes. There was something else present, something loving in the way Seven touched her.

Arching impatiently into the touch, eager for the feelings it was about to evoke in her, she moaned.

"Captain? Kathryn? Are you all right?" she heard the ex-Borg's voice ask. The dream seemed unbelievably real.

"Oh, Seven," Janeway whispered. The water around her was hot and somewhere in the corner of her mind she wondered if she had fallen asleep in the tub or if it was all part of her dream.

"Yes, Captain?" Seven inquired. The hand's stopped moving.

"Don't stop, please," the captain breathed. "I love the way you touch me."

There was a slight pause.

"Captain?"

Janeway did not know what exactly made her realist that her secret, most cherished dream, was not a dream at all.

Snapping her eyes open she saw Seven hovering above her, a washcloth in her cybernetic hand, frowning slightly.

Turning crimson, the captain for a moment considered an emergency beam-out into space as a preferable alternative.

"Oh, my God, Seven, what's going on? What are you doing?"

The blonde shot Janeway a look that clearly said that it should be obvious.

"I'm giving you a bath, Captain."

Janeway looked up at Seven, first not even aware that she was still in the tub. In fact, her first reaction was to think that she was having one of those heated dreams again.

"Giving me a bath?"

The blonde sat back on her heels, the washcloth still in her hand.

"You were asleep, Captain," Seven explained. "You did not respond to my attempts to wake you up. I noticed that you had commenced the preparations for cleansing. I seemed only logical to …"

Janeway closed her eyes and groaned. The fact that she was blushing from head to two did not exactly help.

"I realist that your intentions were … "Janeway almost choked on her words. "I would not even think of suggesting that you'd be involved in my personal hygiene, Seven."

"It was not your suggestion."

Janeway inhaled sharply.

"Seven …"

"I do not understand your concern. You are obviously exhausted. Left alone it is apparent to me that you would slip under the water. Since you are not an aquatic life form, the results would be less than desirable. It is only logical that you allow me to complete the task that I began on my own initiative while you relax. I assure you I will not let you slip beneath the water. This will allow us to continue our conversation and it would … "Seven's voice trailed off and she looked uncertain for the first time this evening.

"Yes?" the captain prodded gently.

"It would please me."

The cool alto voice had a wondering tinge to it, almost as if Seven was discovering something overwhelming as she spoke.

"You're my astrometrics officer, Seven," Janeway tried to explain. "It would be inappropriate."

"I am not a Starfleet officer," the ex-Borg objected. "I am a civilian aboard Voyager who temporarily holds a position equal to that of an officer."

Not sure she liked where this was going, Janeway let herself sink deeper into the bubbles.

"You're still under my command," she said.

"Only because it is my choice."

The trembling sensation in the pit of her stomach combined with the almost overwhelming fatigue made Janeway look at Seven, letting her trepidation show.

"I can't say I'm not tempted," she offered in a low voice, swallowing hard. "It's been a long time since anyone took care of me."

"Then allow me, Captain."

The simplicity of the words, uttered in such a low, eager voice, made the captain relent. Not able to take her eyes of the younger woman, she could only nod, not trusting her vocal chords.

Seven regarded the long sleeves of her bio suite looking slightly bemused.

"Oh, you're not waterproof, Seven?" Janeway joked, trying to ease the tension."

"You know I am," the blonde objected. "I have learned how to swim in Mr Paris' holodeck simulation of a resort. However the cybernetic implants make me less buoyant than if I was just human."

"To me, you're completely human," the captain said in a low voice.

"It is not correct but … I appreciate the sentiment. I do not wish to disappoint you in your endeavor to guide me back towards my humanity. Physically, it is probable that I will always require my cortical implant to control my system. I can never really be complete."

Janeway watched, mesmerized by the movements by Seven's human hand and her cybernetic hand, as they once again grabbed the soap and a washcloth. Working up lather, she looked at the older woman as if judging how to proceed from here.

Not wanting the blonde to feel awkward, Janeway sat up, bubbles covering her front, and leaned forward to give Seven access to her back. The touch of the washcloth still surprised her, as the blonde began sliding it over her. It felt wonderful.

Seven scrubbed her captain's back thoroughly. She let the washcloth move up and over Janeway's aching shoulders and the older woman could not hold back a grunt of pain.

"Does this cause you pain?" the ex-Borg asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm just sore after sitting in a chair for five days straight, Seven," the captain said, rolling her shoulders to work out the kinks. "I'll be fine once I've rested."

She might as well have been talking to a wall. Seven let go of the washcloth, letting it disappear underneath the foam on the surface. Shifting, she reached forward with both hands and began a gentle massage of the neck muscles.

"Seven …" Janeway exhaled and then closed her eyes. Slender fingers on one hand and mesh-covered fingers on the other, worked her muscles and one by one the knots were dissolved.

"Try to relax, Captain," the young woman said.

Janeway wanted to smile but bit her lower lip to not let it show. The strong hands were very gentle and little sparkles tingled just underneath the skin where Seven touched her.

"Is this helping?" the ex-Borg asked.

"It feels great," the captain replied. "Don't stop."

Seven halted for a fraction of a second but then kept the massage up. Expanding the movements of her hands, she included Janeway's upper arms in the therapy.

In small circles, she let her hands work the tense muscles and soon she had taken care of both arms.

Janeway regarded the younger woman through her eyelashes. Seven had dipped her sleeves up to her elbows and still the bio suite did not absorb any water. Small tresses of hair had escaped the strict hairdo and now curled softly around Seven's narrow features.

"You're beautiful," the captain breathed.

Seven's hands froze and the wide-eyed gaze she gave Janeway made the older woman want to kick herself.

"Captain?"

Not sure if she should apologies or trivialize the comment, Janeway groaned and put her hand over her eyes. Of all the things to say to someone when they are touching your naked body!

Feeling more vulnerable than she had in years, Janeway peeked through her fingers at Seven. The blonde was still looking quite bewildered. All right. Damage control.

"You are," Janeway said in a tender voice and removed her hand from her face. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

There could not be anything but honesty between them now. Nothing else was possible, given the unusual circumstances.

The small sparkle of delight that she had detected earlier reappeared in Seven's eyes. The blonde reached up and pushed a wet tress of Janeway's auburn hair from the captain's face.

"I would never be so presumptuous as to insist that my captain was untruthful," she said in a low voice, "but it is my opinion that it is you who is beautiful."

Not even reflecting, just acting on impulse, Janeway took hold of Seven's right hand. Leaning her cheek into it, she locked her gaze on the young woman.

"You certainly make me feel beautiful right now," Janeway said. "You make me feel a lot of unexpected things."

"I do? Please … please, elaborate, Captain," Seven requested.

Janeway head was pinning with turbulent emotions. Apprehensive by being on unfamiliar ground, she mustered all her courage before she spoke.

"When I was away, negotiating with this alien race, listening to them ranting about the minuscule details of our agreement, I had to fight to stay focused. My thoughts constantly strayed. That isn't like me," she stated wryly, still holding onto Seven's hand. "I found myself thinking of our latest adventure in the holodeck, of the birthday party we threw for Naomi and how … how you make me feel when I'm around you."

The last words were almost inaudible but Janeway knew that Seven's Borg enhanced hearing would pick up every syllable of her confession. The question was if the blonde would comprehend the implications behind it.

"How do I make you feel, Captain?" Seven asked.

Janeway sat up in the tub, leaning towards the rim, folding her hands under her chin. Looking into Seven's pale blue eyes, she smiled.

"You make me feel less lonely, less frightened … but that's not all. You challenge me, you try my patience and … oh God, Seven, you drive me crazy."

Seven looked bemused.

"I find it beneficial that my presence renders you less lonely, less fearful," she said slowly, "but I do not wish to try your patience or aid in your mental incapacity."

The captain laughed.

"I forgot one other thing," she said, her eyes sparkling. "You make me laugh."

"I … amuse you?"

"You can be very funny at times, Seven," Janeway stated. "And the part of driving me insane is not what you think."

Seven scooted closer to the tub, placing her hands on the captain's naked shoulder.

"Please elaborate," she said, moving her hands in little circles, resuming the massage.

Janeway closed her eyes briefly. The touch was igniting every nerve cell, spreading the fire across her skin and causing her nipples to harden instantly.

"Like when you touch me now," she managed. "I know it's just a massage. I know this. Still it makes me …"

She broke off, not wanting to embarrass the younger woman. Nothing in Seven's touch suggested anything but for it to be a therapeutic massage meant to soothe her aching muscles.

"Yes?" Seven cocked her head questioningly.

"Your touch is pleasing," Janeway said. "It gives me pleasure."

Seven sat back a little and watched her captain carefully.

"It does not repel you?"

Janeway could not contain the urges she felt rushing through her body. She had hardly confessed her feelings for Seven to herself - let alone to the younger woman - and now all her senses were on red alert, being naked in such close proximity to the blonde.

"Never," Janeway replied, her eyes locked with Seven's.

Seven looked down at naked Janeway's body. She felt the excitement stir within her as she studied each intimate detail of her captain's body. She could see the nipples clearly visible through the fading bubbles from the bath. They seemed to demand to be touched.

"Captain … may I?" Seven asked.

Janeway knew what Seven was asking. They were now at a point that if she refused she would hurt Seven deeply. She also was aware of her own needs and desires. She wanted this as much if not more than Seven. In that moment, she made her decision. She nodded, her breath caught in her throat.

Slowly, the ex-Borg reached out and let her right index finger trace Janeway's collarbones. Sliding the finger down through the diminishing bubbles she reached the pebbled nipple. Without hesitation she took it between two fingers, sending shivers along Janeway's spine.

"You are aroused," the blonde stated, her voice deeper than usual.

"You have that effect on me, Seven," the captain said. "How does that make you feel?"

Holding her breath she felt the younger woman cupping her breast.

"I ... I am uncertain," Seven replied. "I want to touch more of you. I want to ...

Seven's exploring fingers closely examined first one of her breasts, then the other. Then she allowed her hand to slip beneath the water, searching, touching, and gliding it across the body she so desired. It was like liquid silk.

Janeway found it impossible to speak. The sensation of Seven's hands exploring her body beneath the water was driving her desires to all new heights when she heard a note of uncertainty in Seven's voice.

"I am experiencing confusion … as if many emotions are competing for recognition and sending misinformation to my cortical implant."

Janeway looked at Seven and gently touched her face. "What misinformation would that be?" the captain asked quietly uncertain of what the answer might be.

"It suggests that you and I should engage in sexual activities. It also leaves me feeling constrained by the bio suit. These emotions evoke unwarranted sensitivity around certain parts of my human body."

Janeway had to hide a tender smile at the tell tale description Seven delivered in a definitely breathless tinge to her alto voice.

"I know what you mean," the older woman said. "I think it would be better if I were to get out of this tub. Would you hand me one of those large towels, please?"

Seven rose and fetched a large terrycloth bath towel from the rack. Holding it up as if she was assisting Naomi Wildman, she patiently waited for Janeway to step out of the tub.

Swallowing hard Janeway slowly rose to her feet. Strangely self-conscious but determined not to let it show, she stepped out of the tub and into the towel, and by doing so, into Seven's embrace.

The blonde wrapped the bath towel and her arms around her captain.

Looking up through moist tresses of auburn hair, Janeway noticed Seven's blue eyes darken.

"Oh," she managed, her eyes lowering to Seven's full lips. "Seven, this is moving way too fast. This whole situation is getting out of hand."

"I must confess that I do not possess the correct information to deal with this in a prudent manner," the ex-Borg said, sounding bemused, almost defeated.

Janeway knew she had to take charge.

"Come, let's sit down and talk," she said and stepped back. "Don't worry, Seven, we haven't done anything wrong."

Not yet, she added to herself. She could see that the younger woman was affected by the intimacy of the situation. She would have to calm them both down, although she had no clue how she was supposed to do that.

"I see you prepared a lovely dinner for us but I'm afraid the soup is cold by now."

"I will replicate more."

Janeway was not certain but she thought she heard a touch a disappointment in the ex-Borg's voice.

She turned and walked passed Seven to the bedroom where the sight of her queen size bed made her stomach lurch and her feet stopped moving. Behind her Seven bumped into her, holding onto Janeway's shoulders since the older woman almost toppled over from the impact.

The towel fell to the floor.

Afterward, Janeway could not remember if she had pivoted in Seven's arms or the blonde had swung her around. All she knew was that they were suddenly face-to-face, arms locked hard around each other and eagerly searching, finding, each others lips.

Janeway could never have imagined the built up passion exploding at the mere touching of lips. There had been kisses exchanged in her life, but none of them, no matter how fulfilling, had been anything like the fullness of Seven of Nine's mouth pressing on to hers.

It was like an exquisite, passionate dance. Their heads turned at the precise right angle, the mouths opening and their tongues darting out, eager to meet their counterpart; it all happened at the exact second to let them enjoy the kiss thoroughly.

Janeway would have liked to know how the ex-Borg had acquired the skill to kiss and yet nothing could have persuaded her to break the kiss, to ask. She drank Seven's kisses with a ferocious thirst.

Her hands busied themselves with the clasp to Seven's bio suit in the back. The hidden fastening came undone and the suit was easier to peel of then she would have thought. Soon it pooled around Seven's hips.

The captain's greedy hands roamed the silken skin as they explored Seven's back. Around the thin waist, she could feel the Borg implants that would never be removed. The border between the warm metal and the blonde's human skin were slightly scarred. With gentle fingers, Janeway tried to convey that she loved this part of Seven as well as the parts that were perfection.

She inhaled in the middle of the kiss and stopped moving. Seven froze too, abruptly raising her head.

"Captain?" the younger woman asked, frowning.

Janeway blinked. The sudden realization had crept up on her while she was vulnerable, not thinking. It was obvious. It was self-evident.

She loved Seven.

Raising her right hand she brushed her thumb along the damp lower lip of her ex-Borg. A slow, tender smile that turned brilliant as it grew made Seven's eyes widen in surprise and perhaps relief.

"Say my name," Janeway demanded in the softest of voices.

Seven licked her lips, an uncharacteristic nervous gesture that spoke volumes.

"Kathryn."

"Again."

"Kathryn."

Janeway freed herself and as she slowly knelt in front of the younger woman, she began to push the bio suit over the slender hips, knowing that there was no turning back. Seven was hers.

She unzipped Seven's high-heeled boots and pulled them off and then slid the bio suit all the way down, removing it as well. Looking up at the gloriously naked blonde, she smiled again and saw Seven swallow hard.

"I'm going to make love to you, Seven," Janeway said, her voice soft. "Here, let me help you lie down on the bed."

"I am not used to reclining," Seven objected but let Janeway nudge her towards the bed.

Seven's voice was husky, deeper than usual and the captain took this as a sign that the young woman was both aroused and nervous.

"Trust me Seven, I will make you quite comfortable," Janeway smiled.

She took her time, arranged the young woman's limbs to make sure that the blonde was comfortable and that she herself had full access. Her mouth was watering when her eyes feasted on the pale hills and valleys of Seven's body. The metal mesh covering parts of her body only seemed to enhance its voluptuous, yet frail, beauty.

When Seven was comfortably on her back, her legs spread with the back of her knees supported by pillows to keep them bent, Janeway ordered the lights to twenty percent illumination.

Crawling up next to the blonde, she smiled again, as she reached behind Seven's head and freed her hair. Blonde locks tumbled down around narrow shoulders. The sight was breathtaking and unleashed the carefully harnessed passion that Janeway had controlled for so long.

Moving her body between Seven's legs, the auburn haired woman lowered her mouth and began planting a trail of hot, open mouth kisses along the leonine neck, across the collarbones and down towards one of the full breasts. The pink, plump nipple immediately stiffened, pebbling into a hard little rock that Janeway showed little mercy. Suckling it into her mouth, she greedily devoured it, gracing it with her teeth until there was a sob of pain and pleasure emanating from Seven.

Janeway glanced at the tormented features of her lover, sensing that it was time to move on. She took the other breast in her mouth, treating it to the same, letting her mouth work steadfast on it until tremors reverberated through Seven's body.

"Kathryn," the blonde moaned and moved restlessly underneath her captain. "Kathryn …"

"That's it," the older woman said lovingly, "keep saying my name … that's it …"

She scooted down as her lips and hands examined every inch of Seven's stomach. The fine mesh created a pattern resembling the starburst on the blonde's cheek. When Janeway let her tongue follow the outline of the one closest to the ex-Borg's hips, Seven gave a muted cry and shivered.

"Does it hurt?" Janeway breathed the question against the smooth skin on Seven's inner thigh.

"Very … sensitive …"

"I'll be careful, sweetheart," the captain assured the younger woman.

Looking down on the blonde patch of hair at the junction of Seven's legs, Janeway knew she could not wait any longer. Her own body was on fire, an all consuming blaze of physical passion and intoxicating love for this wonderful creature in her arms … in her care …

Suddenly tears stung her eyes and she knew that all that mattered was to make this a wonderful experience for Seven.

Moving up on hands and knees she looked into the glazed over blue eyes of the woman she loved.

"Seven," she whispered. "I want you to know that you … that we can stop if you want to. I want you with all my heart. I love you, but … if it's too soon …"

Strong hands gripped her upper arms and pulled her down onto Seven. Gasping, and by doing so opening her mouth to Seven's loving assault, she found herself kissed thoroughly.

"Kathryn," Seven groaned into Janeway's mouth. "I need … I need … something …"

Kissing the younger woman back without hesitation, Janeway had to smile into the kiss.

"I'll take care of you," she repeated. "I'll give you … everything …"

"Do not abandon me."

"Never."

Letting her hand slide down between them, plunging through soaked folds only to stop at the aching nubbin that held all of Seven's passion, Janeway knew in her heart this was right.

She let her fingertips slowly circle the sensitive ridge of nerves over and over until Seven's hips began to undulate of their own volition. Thrusting against the magical touch, the young woman was striving for the unknown.

"That's my girl," Janeway cooed. "You're doing so well. You'll be there soon … you'll have everything …"

She sat back on her heels and watched her hand slip through Seven's wetness. Parting the folds she could see everything. Her own body tingled all over and she could not refrain from leaning forward and bury her mouth into the blonde.

Flicking her tongue across Seven's nubbin, she tasted the sweetness of her lover for the first time. Being a novice at making love to another woman, she simply tapped into her own desires and acted on impulse. Spreading the wetness all around, she carefully entered the young woman with one finger, then two.

"Oh, Kathryn!" Seven gasped.

The tight opening clutched at her fingers. Janeway sensed that Seven was close and began to move in and out, slowly making the younger hers.

Flattening her tongue against the still hardening, swollen nubbin, Janeway could feel Seven tensing and trembling. When the captain pushed her fingers all the way in, the blonde seemed to stop breathing.

Seven's body tightened, and tremors shook it as she was flung into the precipice. Whimpering in a low, barely audible voice, the ex-Borg sobbed Janeway's name over and over.

Janeway quickly straddled Seven's right, raised leg. All it took was the feel of the silken skin with the metal bands pressing up against her drenched center to initiate the earth shattering eruption.

Pressing down hard, grinding herself into the strong, lean thigh of her lover, Janeway knew she had never experience anything like this.

Janeway could not believe the feelings that Seven was evoking. She had wanted to move slowly and savor the experience but passion and an all-consuming desire to have the woman beneath her, drove her to a frenzy. The waves kept flowing over her, drowning her and unlike Seven she was very vocal.

*

Seven reached out allowing her hands to roam the body she so desired.

Pulling Janeway to her she devoured the other woman's mouth. She could hear Kathryn moaning her name as she let her lips nuzzle the soft neck. Lifting her beloved up just slightly she was able to taste the nipple that had ignited her desires earlier. Then she claimed the other one as well.

Seven began to feel her desires rise again and began moving underneath the body of other woman. Kathryn's moans were driving her to another climax. Her hands were now cupping the captain's bottom. Pressing down, she discovered that this pushed Katherine deeper into her center

Kathryn's distinct, throaty voice cried out in pleasure. Seven knew she had unlocked a sensation within Kathryn. Releasing and applying the pressure again and again as she began to breath hard a moan against Kathryn's breast.

*

Janeway felt Seven's wetness and her moans of pleasures as she pushed herself into the blonde. Seven possessed her. She was no longer in command of herself or her desires.

"Seven ... Seven!"

Kathryn came, her cries were almost that of pain, it was enough to send Seven over the edge as well.

Kathryn then collapsed between the ex-Borg's ample breasts, safe and spent.

Seven's arms wrapped around her.

"Kathryn," she murmured against her captain's mussed auburn hair. "My Kathryn …"

It took Janeway several minutes to find her bearings. When she finally could think and breathe properly, she raised her head and regarded Seven with sleepy, loving eyes.

"My Seven," she said, kissing the smooth forehead of her lover.

"I am."

"Yes, you are."

Janeway kissed Seven tenderly.

"I love you."

The stunned look on Seven's face would have been funny if they had not shared this incredibly moment of passion.

"Kathryn?"

Janeway cringed. She does not return my feelings. She is honestly baffled by my statement. Hurt began to rise like bile in her throat.

"I do," she managed. "Guess I always have."

Strong arms pulled her closer.

"I think this concept might be the missing variable that would assist in deciphering the misinformation my cortical implant has been failing to comprehend."

Janeway frowned.

"Seven? What are you talking about?"

"Love. The missing variable." Seven sounded like it should be obvious. "It is the only logical explanation."

Not sure she was hearing correctly, the captain looked up at Seven who gave her a slow, bashful smile.

"Run that by me again," Janeway said, holding her breath.

With a look on her face as if explaining to a somewhat slow child, Seven let a finger push back an auburn tress behind Janeway's left ear.

"The only logical explanation for this experience is that I love you too."

*****

End


End file.
